Shun na balada
by Deza Uchiha Nept
Summary: exemplo de fic na qual o personagem age de maneira completamente diferente. Imaginem vocês o Shun de andromeda todo caladinho indo pra balada. Confiram!


SHUN VAI PRA BALADA

estilo de fic: OOC (Out of Character quando o personagem age diferente do habitual)

Shun estava entediado na Fundação, bufava de um lado pra outro, não tinha nada pra fazer. Tatsumi o vê assim e pergunta:

-O que houve heim, Shun?

Shun, todo nervoso, responde:

-Po, não ferra, Tatsumi, isso aqui tá um saco!

Tatsumi fala:

-Vai treinar.

Shun se nerva mais e esbraveja:

-De novo? É todo dia, treinar, treinar e treinar, quando não é lutar pela Saori, CHEGA, PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA, TO DE SACO CHEIO!

Tatsumi treme de medo, nunca tinha ouvido o Shun falar assim e saindo, fala:

-Tá, Shun, faz o que quiser.

Shun respira fundo e fala:

-Ah, já sei, vou pra balada, vou chamar o Seiya.

Shun pega o telefone, liga pro Seiya, que por pouco não levou um tombaço ao correr pra atender o telefone, ele atende:

-Alô?

Shun fala:

-Falae, Seiya, tá a fim de ir pra night hoje?

Seiya, sem entender nada, responde:

-Eu ia lá pro orfanato visitar as crianças e ia dar uma volta com a Minu...

Shun insiste:

-Po, Seiya, quebra essa pra mim, to sem companhia, o Hyoga tá na Sibéria, o Shiryu tá na China, o nii-san foi pra Ilha Kanon, n]ao sei que graça ele vê naquela ilha, mas fazer o que, agora to aqui nessa chatice de Fundação.

Seiya fala:

-Tá bom, tá bom, pelo menos vai ser divertido.

Shun fica contente e diz:

-Isso aí, parceiro, vou me preparar.

Eles desligam o telefone.

Shun vai pro guarda roupa e ao ver suas roupas de suspensórios pensa: _Que ridículo! Tá parecendo roupas do século passado!_

Então ele pega uma camisa preta do Ikki, sua calça branca, seus sapatos marrons e uma jaqueta do Ikki. Arruma os cabelos e fica esperando o Seiya, que logo chega com sua roupa de sempre.

Seiya fala:

-Vamos nessa?

Shun ri e diz:

-Vambora!

Os dois vão pra danceteria Coliseu que ficava a três quadras da Fundação. Seiya começa a se entrosar com os outros enquanto Shun corre logo pra pista onde estava tocando músicas variadas como "Somebody to love", "bad romance", "Teenage dream", "got us falling in love again", "I like it".

Pra surpresa do Seiya, o Shun dançava sem parar, nem parecia aquele cavaleiro tímido e calado que sempre chamava o irmão nas horas de perigo, o Seiya começa a achar graça de tudo aquilo.

Shun continua mandando na pista, não havia pra ninguém, as garotas da danceteira o convida pra dançar e Shun começa a dançar com uma por vez.

Seiya zua:

-Isso aí, pegador, dança com elas mesmo.

Shun grita:

-Ah, Seiya, não ferra, vem pra pista, garota é o que não falta aqui.

Seiya pensa:

-Se o Ikki visse isso.

Shun grita:

-Anda logo, Seiya, não perde tempo não, você veio aqui pra que?

Seiya se anima e vai pra pista também, os dois começam a fazer uma dupla e os demais se afastam pra ver o número de dança dos dois.

Não demora muito a Minu chega na porta da danceteria e grita:

-SEIYA, EU FIQUEI TE ESPERANDO!

Seiya se espanta, para de dançar e pergunta:

-Minu, o que faz aqui?

Minu caminha até ele e nervosa responde:

-O que eu faço aqui? O que você faz aqui? Você ficou de sair comigo e como você não chegou lá no orfanato fui lá na Fundação e o Tatsumi me contou que você e o Shun tinham vindo pra esse pardieiro.

Shun se intromete:

-Poxa, Minu, a idéia foi m,inha, não culpa o Seiya não.

Logo June chega e impõe:

-E você calado.

Shun se apavora e cumprimenta:

-Oi June.

June pega o Shun pelo braço e diz:

-Vamos sair daqui agora.

Shun reclama:

-Mas eu tava me divertindo e o Seiya também.

June grita:

-AGORA!

Minu se vira pro Seiya e diz:

-Você também.

Os dois saem andando na frente e as duas atrás. Os demais começam a cochichar. June grita:

-Algum problema?

Ninguém fala nada. Shun olha pra June e fala:

-Perae, se vocês tão griladas porque não saímos com vocês, por que não nos divertimos todos aqui hoje?

Minu e June se entreolham, pensam por uns minutos, sorriem e falam:

-Boa idéia.

Shun e Seiya sorriem e batem as mãos. Shun grita:

-SOLTA O SOM AÍ, DJ!

A música começa a tocar, os quatro vão pra pista e assim todos começam mias um número da dança.

fim

?url=oBhj-Tv4WHI?f=.mp3


End file.
